User talk:ThatDevilGuy
{| width="100%" style="background:darkblue; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background:darkblue; border: 2px solid #000000; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| /Archive 1/ | /Archive 2/ | /Archive 3/ | /Archive 4/ Heading that 1999Bug did not use I think that was a mistake. It's been a couple days now. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 05:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I'd just like to apologize for messing up the main page's news and story sections so many times. I'm not a computer whiz, but I have worked out what I have been doing wrong and it shouldn't happen again. If at First You Don't Succeed Then Maby You Suck! 06:13, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Huh. Fine. I'll stop it *bro*. TF2 06:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey TDG! Is it okay if I make my own poll? I dunno if you made them or not, so I'm going to use one, but if you made them, then I'll remove it if I don't have permission to use it. -'''maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist Crib.To.Coffin 10:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) No, not at all offended. You seem to be a pretty nice guy, contrary to what your name suggests! If at First You Don't Succeed Then Maby You Suck! 17:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Told you so: [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 18:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello. My name is Golden_Flame0, trying to get some help in formatting pages. my last attempt in getting someone to help me, did'nt help me at all cus he was resigning (ids). I need you to format my pages, add tags or backstory, just help me in general. and my first attempt to get some1 to help me, he stopped helping me (TheSlicer). all the information for editing is on TheSlicer's talk page, and any other info needed you can ask me for it. I need senior editors to help me. to put it plainly, i have ideas, but im a n00b at editing. Please help me Golden Flame0 07:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea how to make pages look nicer. could you atleast do that for me? Ill do the rest. You are right though. Golden Flame0 07:47, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Chrome No, not usually. Chrome makes the template have 90 degree angles for edges, because it cannot support the template. I was using Mozilla Firefox when I took the capture. Internet Explorer, Safari, and Chrome do not support the template. Firefox does. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) What's the code for a createbox that is for messages?[[User:Flex217|'''Master]] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) I would, but then again, I don't think of it as an issue. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 22:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) The wiki's templates are like that because (Quote) : "Because that wiki didn't use CSS3 properly". [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 00:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Never mind; "They're using -moz-border-radius, which only works in Firefox". It's just the template, not the wiki. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 00:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Bot You need to log in first, and I haven't given you the password yet. That might be why... [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 06:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Appearantly It's not your night. =P --Recgameboy | "Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise." 09:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Vote Read my comment. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 06:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 06:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, I decided to make The Fall of Metric Nui a written story instead of a film. Just wanted to update you on that. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 08:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey TDG, mind using your fancy admin powers and deleting User blog:Baterra1202/Full MOCBlog for me? I was trying to do something to it, but I messed up badly and I can't fix it. Thanks. Baterra1202 Yeah, I guess you can help plan it out. Part of the Prologue is already written here —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 04:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and if your wondering, I quit the chat. That's why I never go there anymore. Just in case you're wondering. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 04:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, #Wikimetru. Why? To many fluffing arguements. I'm sick of it. That chat has been ruined for me. So, I just use Skype now, and CBW's talk pages of course. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 04:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I don't care. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 06:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am. Don't ask why. K? —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 06:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) 'Sup. --Recgameboy | "Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise." 06:49, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Just adding to my pages trying to think of more for JSI. --Recgameboy | "Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise." 06:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) This is what I devised on Mibbit for you. He who joins, thou not leave. To disobey this need is to disobey the creed. He who fights, shall grow and prosper. Though thou shall not foster a notch to dishonour one’s roster. He who betrays, thou not deceive. For none shall believe thou’s filthy deed. For he who do not live long nor prosper, the spirit of good shall not yield to your imposture. That's what I got. Tell me what you think. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 07:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) It's not really important to me to keep the contents of the blog, but if you can return it to it's original title and the text (it was the MOCBlog where I first showed Makuta Struxx, I believe) that would be nice, but if not, then you can just delete it. Baterra1202 Sure. I have a better one if you'd like. -'Dark Phyrrus Has Arrived' 17:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Galleries I guess you figured it out! xD But see his page now.... [[User:1999bug|''One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 06:45, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I needed to speak with CB, only reason why I went there in the first place. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 07:31, July 10, 2011 (UTC) But your not the one who created it in the first place. He created it, I'd much rather speak with him. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 07:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey I know, I need to update my userpage, haven't updated that in like ''ages, I'll update it then, thank you for the info. Toa Fairon AWA) Hmm..my hiatus was bloody and generally bad busy, really, really busy. I have been MOC-ing though, for example creating some weapons (guns) and building some new characters and upgrading my old MOCs, how 'bout you? How've you been while I Was away? '''Toa Fairon AWA) Dude, you realize my reason is very clear, correct? I don't want new users, or anybody, to think I'm an angered, arguing, moron who can't control himself. Un-der-stand? —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 08:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) hey man Hey TDG. I was wondering, do you know how to make SlicerBot work on my wiki: Imaginaughts wiki? i recently made a blog post, ranting on about how proud I am about my wiki, and how much in awe I am about CBW. I was wondering if there was a way to help format my wiki, while yours (and the other admins) still grows. Tell me what you think about the whole matter with my new wiki. Golden Flame Zero 07:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yup, I get what you mean. IW is dead serious. Ummm, sorta. What do you think about the wiki otherwise? Is it going in da right direction? Should I talk to some else about it? Thx Golden Flame Zero 07:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Ill talk to the other figureheads of the wiki anyways Golden Flame Zero 07:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I already answered yes. [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 17:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you get Slicerbot to work on IW? Thx Golden Flame Zero 07:48, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Allready have. Good luck with CBW and everything. Golden Flame Zero 07:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure J97 Auditore 12:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry about that retarded blog post, that was a pretty stupid mistake on my part. Is there anyway that I can delete the post? Vazok 06:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that's fine. Seritus is a male, BTW. I don't have much other info for him at the moment, except he's assigned to fixing dimensional "errors" (can't think of something right now, also, that doesn't have to be his role if you don't want it to) and that he can also enjoy toying with others' behavior on occasion, for example, teaming up Skorr, Phyrrus, Kayos, Shadowplayer, and Saaru (she was in there, right?). If you need more info, message me again or talk to me about it on Mibbit. I can create the page for him (if you want one) as well. Shadowmaster 14:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Huh? When? I told you all the times I used it. You may Apology Sorry for the behaviour from Friday. I just had a seriously tough day. I apologised to everyone that deserved it on a blog but I'll blovk comments just in case. Also, I'll not take this the wrong way. I'll look at other's stories and that'll help me to make my own story. And finally, I said I made an apology blog but I'll blovk the comments. So in the end, I'm sorry. Kylma300 10:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) The Dimension Eater Sure, you can use Kayos. In fact, I'd be honored to have him written into a story like that. ToaKayos 13:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Devious Club Sure, I'll join That Devious Club but I thought I was already a member... wasn't I? I'm not too sure. Anyway, thanks for inviting me! :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Pardon me.. I did not code that, it formerly was a Notebox with the same text, but Jman changed it to test it and then put it back, but I liked it so I kept the one with your code, just clearing up. Starbucks orporated Dude, no one owns the coding on Wikia. Just wanted to let you know, since your acting like your invented it, in which you didn't. Wikia created it. So stop acting so dictorial when it comes to it. Kapish? Sorry to sound blunt or rude, but it's getting annoying. '''Screams of ' ' 02:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Hey ThatDevilGuy, I have read the policy about characters being nuturel and if thats so, then what about Sulfeirus? Screams of ' ' 02:09, August 4, 2011 (UTC)You've never read his page have you, I hope you don't or I'm going to get banned lol. Screams of ' ' 02:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Thats just it if I do then I won't have any story, now I have proclaimed him to be the "god of evil," but I don't think I've ever called him evil directly if you know what I mean does that work? Screams of ' ' 02:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Ok now that thats settled can I get that freakin tag of Sulfeirus's page? I've tried to correct as much as I could. Screams of ' ' 02:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC)When will it follow the MoS, because like I said I've tried my best to correct all I could and follow it the best I can, I've ready the policy, but I don't see anything wrong with it. Screams of ' ' 03:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Thanks at least for telling me about the headings, I asked the admin who put the tag on my what was wrong, but he never told me anything specific he just said the whole thing was writen badly I corrected a few things I saw, but still...you know. I guess it's not that big a deal aslong as poeple can still read my page I don't care if a tag is on there or not. Sorry to bother you, but would you mind deleting the category:Scientists/Inventors? I have created two separe categories for each occupation, and moved all the characters to the corresponding category Thanks. Liopleurodon 01:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Off topic images Really? I thought that you could still upload those images for user pages. That is what I was using it for. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 02:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry for not clarifying that. Originally, it was a user image, but with the tab feedback loop thing, it all went to heck (thanks to Jman for fixing it). --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 02:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey TDG, just wanted to let you know that I used your coding for the Warning template of Onipex and Pals Wiki. Hope that's alright. Sub-Wikis Can I add the Wiki for my storyline to the Sub-Wikis section on the Main Page? Baterra1202 Okay then... I accept. :) Also, Liopleurodonferox 16:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, here is your template and welcome to my list of friends Plagiarized Image Sorry to bother you, but this page uses an image of a MOC created by Makuta Kaper for Zoruxx. Should the page be deleted? Liopleurodon 02:39, August 16, 2011 (UTC) not allowed too inappropriate i'm guessing :P Oh and before i make this edit i have made exactly 8000 edits! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 12:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) pic thanks d00de :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 12:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) dayum you do a hell of alot of work on your ipod! Must be effort with the touch screen and all :P ha! cool :) Hey speaking of my vids, I started an awesome revamp of toa drex, and i've done the torso, head and thighs! I saw the other all stars were alot better than him in custom-ness so i decided to fix him up! I'll show u pic of him on my wiki (I'll do an official release here when its done!). I'll just get my camera.... --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 12:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) pic are up pics are up now if y'all wanna take a gander :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 12:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you're right. I'll revert the edits, if you haven't already. Liopleurodon 01:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Noimage.jpg Hey TDG, I tried replacing the image with a new one, but the changed version doesn't show up. It shows in the history the correct version twice, but still uses the old. Any ideas? [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 14:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:IT'S ALIVE! Awesome! Do you like it? I could re-do it, because the orange comic sans is kind of harder to read than the old text, so tell me if you want me to. PS - Cool MoC lol! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 15:07, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Mibbit. Now. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 07:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to sound nickity-pickity, but could you please stop sealing the word breaks in my custom signature? I know you mean well; for it messes up the voting centers, but I have removed all my custom signatures from the voting center, and replaced it with the four-tides signature. From now on, I only intend to use that signature on talk pages. No hard feelings :) That's okay, I just didn't want a pointless editing conflict, but if you prefer, I will use the template sigs only for talk pages. I appologyse if I sounded a little annoyed; I had no malicious intentions. Angel of death take me ' ' 01:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Hey TDG, I was wondering what would I have to do if I desired to become an admin? Did you take offense from my last comment on the DD MOC blog? It wasn't intended to be an insult at all. I was telling B1202 not to start any arguments, although I agreed that saying "Shut up." was a bit harsh. Shadowmaster 04:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, good. Just making sure. Shadowmaster 04:53, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, TDG! Just letting you know, my Matoran version of Athleu is uploaded on my birthday blog! So do check it out :D --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 06:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) This is not good bye, my friend, but with the voting for new admins, I felt the time was right. It's been fun, but I'm just a regular user now :) Yes, I do plan on making some new comics sometime. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 10:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Oh ok well thanks anyways, I know they were just pages, but that was hard lol, I'm going to miss working on them.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 04:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks my friend! It was all thanks to you, who nominated me in the first place XD Is it alright for me to ask questions when I don't understand stuff and Wikipedia doesn't help either???? Reaper of Souls 09:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Nothing for now XD It's more like for when i run in trouble :P Reaper of Souls 11:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Very well. Shadowmaster 21:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Video Game Template Yes, could you please make it. I usually fail at template making, so that's why I asked SlicerBot to do it. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 00:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, the coding should probably look something like this. { {Videogame| image=| color=| developers=| publisher=| release date=| genre=| game modes=| rating=| platforms=| } } If you go on Halo Fanon and look up their video game template, that's kind of what I'm shooting for. Thanks for helping! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 23:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Mibbit naow? :3 Shadowmaster 03:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's mainly about this message: I see you could use some help from SlicerBot. :P Want to hear confidential information? Could you reply about that on our wiki at the least? Shadowmaster 03:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Monobook code problems As I said on mibbit, I'm trying to create a monobook css for the wiki, however, you're right, it's quite difficult to play around with. Basically, it would involve this image in the background, not repeating, but filling the entire background. It's probably quite simple but I can't quite figure out the correct code. Could you help? Varkanax ''' 21:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I just read your message, and I'm sorry, but I created the Category for the Concept, not the character's alignment. I wasn't trying to break any policy at all. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 19:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) RE RE: Yes, I'm still the leader of the moccing forums. I've become a mod apart from becoming anything on here, so I think they'll let me keep it :P Administrator Hey TDG, not that I want to become one right away, but what would it take to become an administrator? Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ? Sorry for answering the question Crp11 sent you I was just trying to help.Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 05:19, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I saw. Unfortunately, I can't help you. He only banned you for a day, though. Don't try doing that again. XP 'Shadowmaster' 01:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, TDG. AutoWikiBrowser isn't working for me at the moment, so, whenever you get on, can you get SlicerBot to possibly perform a task? If possible, can you get him to replace the stub template on all pages under Category:Article stubs with ? 'Shadowmaster' 16:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) You don't understand. I need to do it with each and every stub article, and there are over ''170 stub articles. I need it done fast. Shadowmaster 02:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, dude, calm down. And I never said I was leader. Did I directly ever say that? No, I did not. Stop assuming stuff, which you have been doing a lot recently. And it was discussed that rollbacks would be listed on the admin page awhile ago. Have a problem with it? Talk to J97 and SM. And the logos were added to the pages with approval of CB, J97, SM, and V39. So, if you dislike them, you're technically outnumbered, no offense intended. And I didn't reupload the exact same image, SM uploaded it with a white background and asked me on Mibbit to reupload it without the white background for him. Sorry about having not gotten you for the first BoT meeting, we just needed to have it right away to resolve a sorta-argument. However, I'll definitely try to reach you for the next meeting. Shadowmaster 17:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) TDG. Come to Mibbit. The BoT meeting is about to start! --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 23:18, October 7, 2011 (UTC) You can send it to my personal email address, Varkanax40@gmail.com, or you can send it to me on my personal wiki, which is pretty much completely abandoned. VarkanaxTalk 12:28,10/14/2011 TDG, please come to Mibbit ASAP, preferably now. There is a highly important BoT meeting going on that we really need here for. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 01:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind CB's message, since you couldn't show up, we cancelled the meeting and it will be rescheduled to tomorrow instead. And if you can't attend, a topic will be made in the mod forum for him to read and discuss. No offense, but this is the second meeting to be cancelled because you didn't show up after we messaged you. We can't make time for everyone, you're not the most important person in the world. Especially when we have important matters to discuss. I apologize for Jman's message, but, I was the one that told him to send that message. Not that exact message, I had told him to send something that conveyed that point and it came out a bit...harsher than I had thought it may. I can understand why you were angered by that message, it came out far harsher than it should have. However, it's not all Jman's fault. As I said, I had told him to send the message. I should apologize most about the last part, I had been making bad assumptions. Combined from you having missed the first meeting and your comment on my blog, I had made the inference that you were angry for having missed the first meeting, and the next two meetings we had tried to adjust the schedule for you, both had not gone through well. I apologize for having let my anger take hold of me, I had been getting a bit irritated at that moment in time. Please don't resign from CBW. You aren't power abusive or an asshole. I can understand how you reacted in that way to that message, and you've never abused your powers. You've always used them for good. So, please don't resign, and, this doesn't mean you have to quit the BoT, unless you truly wish to. Please read this message. I am on Mibbit now. --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 05:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, you're not really dislikable at all. Sure, I've had arguments with you, as have others, but that doesn't mean they hate you at all. You've helped out this wiki a lot, and people have only praise to give you, not hatred. Re: The Sitrius Duty Sure, which one would you like to voice? Available roles Here are roles that you can choose and how their voice should sound like. Some of them are female (which I haven't included). *Eritko - Voice of a young man *The Narrator - Your ordinary voice *Joma - Kinda like Ackar's voice *Tazzuk - Deep, evil voice (may use voice editor) *Vakama - Voice of a wise man *Funhouse - I don't know... clowny *Raity - Like some sort of god *Sirko - Deep voice *Gronodon - Deep voice with western accent *Teridax - Evil voice (may use voice editor) *Dume - Deep old man's voice *Pyroketox - Voice of Metus' snake form with scottish accent *Ackar - Kinda like in The Legend Reborn *Fentra - Like the Heavy Weapons Guy in Team Fortress 2... without all the screaming *Hantga - Old man's voice *Skrall Soldiers - Ordinary voice Sure It's alright, I'll give you lines on Youtube soon. And I'll ask SubAqua about that. //Pokermask